The Stranger In The Forest
by Norrsken
Summary: A Christmas Tale, prequel to one of my Alphabet entries. Wishing you all a Very Merry Christmas!


Hello all,

Here comes my Christmas tale. I hope that you will enjoy it. It is something of a prequel to one of my Alphabet Entries. You will recognize which one as you read along.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy!

Wishing you all a Merry Yuletide and a Happy New Year!

// NorthernLight

* * *

The Stranger In The Forest

Epirus, 358 BC, Somewhere in the woods around Dodona

Searching Stranger

Her Little Dear One was lost. She had roamed the wild forests forever and ever, without finding him. Now she was truly worried about the fate of the tiny creature. The Little One was so small and innocent, not able to fend for himself at all. The forest was big and dark. It was especially dangerous in wintertime. The crusty snow was difficult to thread on. If one trod through its hard surface one could be seriously cut and damaged by its knife sharp edges. One could even get stuck for a long time, enough even to meet a cold and freezing death out in the snow.

This time of year there was little to eat in the forest. The Little One was used to the finest of foods. He would have great difficulties to survive on sharp spruce and fir needles, frozen herbs and dry winter grass.

The cold was merciless. It bit through bone and marrow, making even HER freeze.

Now the night was falling dark and heavy upon the wintry forest. The sickle moon and silvery stars offered some scant and eerie light, making the forest look even more wild and merciless.

Suddenly she heard the ferocious howl of wolves.

Now there was an even greater danger to her Little Dear One.

Roaming Forestress

Myrtale was not afraid of anything. She loved to roam the forest, free and wild, together with her dogs. Pandora and her nearly grown up puppies were good and reliable company. There were five of them, and their mother was very proud of her litter. They had recently grown thick sand coloured winter fur and they ran with no effort at all on the crusty snow. She watched them with great pleasure as she ran after them in great strides. She was almost as quick and nimble on her boot clad feet as the pack of dogs. Her fiery red fur cloak billowed around her. It was made from foxes' fur, matching her fiery red hair that sizzled like a firebrand around her head. She was feeling warm in her fur tunic , fur cloak and fur rimmed, sturdy leather booths.

She was also warmed by her inner fire. Some said behind her back that she was hotter than a blazing volcano.

The man who wedded Myrtale would have to prepare himself for a fiery embrace, indeed. He would need both strength, power and cunning to match her overwhelming wits and blazing fire.

Even a Great King would have difficulties to cope with the might of Myrtale.

She watched the winter forest with her keen gray eyes. It was beautiful in the light from the sickle moon and silvery stars. The winter forest held no secrets to her. She knew every tree, every branch, herb, creek and glen.

She knew every animal, too. The snakes were her very special friends. Now, during the cold and hard wintertime they were sleeping in safety in their cave homes below the earth.

She watched a very special glen in the forest. It was known just to her. The snow had parted just in this place, making space for the strangest sight.

A whole meadow of white and rose coloured flowers were blooming in the middle of winter, in the coldest snow drifts. They glowed with their very own silvery shine and their fragrance was heavenly.

She knew that they were the winter blooming hellebores. She stood there for a long time, simply admiring them and enjoying their eerir and unusual beauty.

Rescue Of The Little One

Suddenly there was a howl from a pack of ferocious wolves. It was followed by an anguished shriek.

Myrtale was afraid of no one. She and her brave dogs ran towards the howls and shrieks.

They soon came upon a strange and most upsetting sight.

A small deer stood in the middle of a pack of ferocious wolves. They were drooling from hunger and howling with anticipation. Their eyes were glowing yellow, their toungues red and wet, their teeth razor sharp.

Myrtale immediately saw that it was no ordinary deer facing the ferocious wolf pack. His hide was glowing golden, his tiny antlers were made of glittery silver, matching his cloven hooves. His eyes were the most stunning, beautiful and endearing feature of all. They shone like deep blue sapphires, pleading for help and mercy.

She did not need to set her dogs on the wolf pack. Pandora and her big and strong puppies leaped at them with howls even more ferocious than the ones from the wolves themselves. The wolves were weakened from winter starvation. They soon ran away, too afraid to meet such an overwhelming and dangerous enemy.

The little dear instantly leaped into Myrtale's arms, making sounds of deep thankfulness.

"Hush, hush, my Little Dear One. Now you need not be afraid anymore. I will bring you home, to warmth and shelter. My home is filled with so many good things. You can spend all winter there if you like. "

Myrtale returned to her home. She lived in a very big house with the finest stables. The stable hands kindly provided her with the finest hay , gruel and clear, sparkling water. The little deer was very hungry after his ordeal. He ate with a hearty appetite and drank with a great thirst. Afterwards he fell asleep in Myrtale's lap. He was so soundly asleep that he did not even wake up when Myrtale's favourite snakes, big Glaucos and little Hypnos came to tickle their Dear Mistress with their cloven toungues.

Thankful Stranger

Myrtale, too, fell asleep as she stroke and caressed her new animal friend. When she woke up there was a strange Presence in her finely ornated room.

A woman all dressed in fur rimmed forest green, with lithe leather boots stood before her. She had a quiver filled with silver feathered arrows on her back, accompanied by a curved yew tree bow. There was a strange silvery shine around her, as if she were not quite of this world. When she spoke her voice came from afar, melodiously sounding like a well strummed lyre.

"My sincere thanks for rescuing my Little Dear One. I had thought him gone and lost for good!"

"No, not at all, "Myrtale boldly answered. "Me and my dogs saw him. We knew that he was special, well worth saving from the wolves' ferocious maws."

The little dear eagerly leapt into the arms of his Divine Mistress.

Myrtale bowed to no one. This time she made an exception. She sank to the stone floor, making a deep Reverence.

"Divine Huntress, welcome to my humble home. I am happy to have been able to be of help to you."

"Yes, my Dearest Daughter. I am most thankful for what you have done tonight. When you find yourself in the direst need you just have to call out for me. I will be at your side at once. "

There came a shower of silvery moon rays through the window. They seemed to surge up around the woman. Myrtale shielded her eyes.

When she took her hand away the woman and her little deer were gone.

Efesos, 356 BC

Threat To The Temple

The Goddess Artemis was so very proud of the Temple the People of Efesos had built to honour her. Unseen by all she sat perched at the roof, guarding and admiring her wondrous building. It was so very perfect and beautiful, and its marble pillars, statues and ornaments shone from beauty and piety.

Artemis looked down on the ground, all around her fine and proud Temple. There was a dark alleyway behind it. Now she saw a mysterious torchlight flickering. A vile looking man came sneaking and skulking from the alley. The Goddess and Huntress instantly knew that he meant to harm her beautiful Temple. She took a great leap down from the high roof, intending to punish him.

A scream of anguish reached her, stopping her in the midst of her leap.

A woman in childbirth desperately needed her help! The culprit would have to wait.

Pella, 356 BC

A Queen In Distress

The Goddess Artemis followed the screams, letting the wild winds blow her to the faraway North. The weather was fortunately warm, it was in the middle of Summer, in the month of Hecatombaeon. She saw a fine, very big city with a Palace in its midst. The screams that had alerted her came from this very Palace. Artemis landed on the marble stairs, her feet safely grounded on the cold stones. The faithful Guards could not see her, but they felt her Divine Presence and let her pass through the portals. She ran up the steep marble stairs, towards the quarters of the screaming woman.

The screams came from the Royal chambers of the Palace. The young Queen was in dire distress. She was in labour, but the child was big and stubborn and had great difficulties with its birthing. Now the baby was in deep distress and one could actually see him kicking in despair when one looked at the Queen's grotesquely distended stomach. Now she screamed out loud from sheer agony once more. The midwife wrenched her hands and the elderly doctor she had called to assist her just stood there, holding a vial with a rose colored concoction in his trembling hands. The ladies in waiting ran around worriedly whispering like hens in a hen house. An old woman sat at the Queen's bedside, speaking words of courage and comfort to her. She was the only one able to stay calm and confident during all the turmoil.

"Dear, sweet Goddess Artemis, "she fervently prayed, "Please come and help my Dear Mistress and her darling child! We need them both so very badly, they will do Great Things together!"

Artemis knew this old woman well. She was Hyrmina from Epirus, one of her and her friend Dionysos' most fervent followers. Her Dear Mistress must be Queen Olympias, another of Artemis' faithful converts and promoters.

The Goddess Artemis instantly recognized the young Queen. She had not always been called Olympias. No, once she was Myrtale, the free roaming forestress, the Saviour of Artemis' favourite silver horned deer. Artemis owed her a service.

Olympias and her child were in dire need of help from the Goddess. Artemis came unseen of all to the bedside and put her hands on the Queen's distended stomach. Only Hyrmina could sense a shimmering shadow. She did not know its nature but she instantly realized that her Dear Mistress was in good and capable hands.

"My dear Queen, your child will soon be due. Now you must make a final effort, and then HE will be born in no time, "Artemis told Olympias as she gently took her hand and caressed her brow. "We will do this great Labour together. Do not worry. I am with you now!"

Queen Olympias saw the Goddess Artemis hovering over her. She felt her Healing hands holding and comforting her. Then they were firmly placed on her stomach, helping her to push the baby forward. Olympias smiled towards Artemis, giving her a silent prayer of thanks. The young Queen no longer felt the pains of childbirth. It was as if she were filled with new, Divine strength and determination. The child felt it, too. He relaxed and let himself be birthed, calm and easy. Then he kicked once more. Olympias gave up a loud scream and pushed with all her might.

The Birth Of A Prince

Suddenly there was another scream in the Queen's chamber. The proud and fierce first scream of a new born child. Old Hyrmina and the midwife instantly took hold of the baby. Old doctor Nicomachus saw that it was a healthy boy child, then he collapsed into an armchair nearby.

"It is a boy, my Queen, a beautiful baby boy!"

All in the room rejoiced. Queen Olympias held on to the baby for a long time before Hyrmina and the midwife took him to be bathed, weighed and swaddled. The ladies in waiting took care of the Queen, washed her and changed her blood stained linen. When she rested comfortably under a warm gold rimmed purple red blanket they brought her child to her. He was wrapped into a light blue, gold rimmed small blanket and he looked up to her with the most shining and beautiful dark gray eyes. His hair was as golden as the rising sun. It had tiny curls, already long and forming a lion like mane. Olympias took him in her arms, looking at him with love and adoration.

"Alexander, my little Dear One, at long last you are here with me!"

Mother and Son smiled towards each other in silent consent, sharing a world no one else was able to understand.

There was One who could share it with them, though. The Goddess Artemis stood at the bedside fondly smiling at the proud young Mother and her beautiful Golden Child. The young Queen gave her a warm smile in return.

"My sincere Thanks, dear Goddess Artemis. Without your help we would not have survived this ordeal. "

Artemis nodded in silent assent. Then she let the winds blow her back South, to Efesos and her beautiful Temple.

Where was it? She could see nothing but a heap of smoking, charred cinders. The culprit with the torch stood laughing in their midst. Her proud and wondrous Temple had been ignominiously burned down when she had been away to help Queen Olympias and her baby boy.

The Goddess Artemis was filled with harm and outrage. She wanted to kill the culprit at the spot but was interrupted by an angry crowd. They dragged him away, putting him into a dark and dreary prison nearby. She sat all alone in the ruins of her glorious Temple. It was a terrible disaster, but then fond thoughts of this night's great Labour came to her.

She knew that it had been worth it. Her Temple would soon be rebuilt in all its splendor.

No one would speak of the culprit Herostratos and his black deed this night. Future men and women would know little of him.

The Child born this night would be known and remembered by all, as

Alexander the Great.

And it was Artemis, The Divine Healer who had helped bring him into the world.

The End

Author's Note: Myrtale is Queen Olympias' maiden name.


End file.
